


Abloom

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [39]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Natasha was closing shop when a beautiful woman walked by.





	Abloom

Natasha locked the door and flipped the sign to closed, then started pulling down the shades. Frantic knocking on the door made her pause. What part of the door being locked did customers not understand? For that matter, what part of the ‘closed’ on the sign did they not understand?

She turned towards the door, ready with her 'aw shucks you just missed us' smile only to pull up short. Standing in front of the glass was one of the most beautiful women Natasha had ever seen, if also the strangest. She looked straight out of a forties news reel except in color instead of black and white. She was wearing a woman's military style outfit, tie and skirt to her knees, with her hair done up in curls and lips painted a bright red. She was also giving Natasha a hopeful and panicked smile.

It was by grace of two things that Natasha unlocked the door and opened it just enough to talk to her. 1. She was gorgeous and Natasha was weak for a pretty face. 2. It had been a pretty easy day with enough business that she wasn't worried, but also not packed to the brim with annoyances packaged in flesh form trying to buy their wives flowers on mother's day the day of without any warning because they'd forgotten.

As soon as the door opened, the woman started talking hurriedly-- in a delightful British accent that gave Natasha tingles. "I'm so sorry I know you've already started closing and I hate to do this to you, and I swear it will only take a minute. I called yesterday about a bouquet for today and then I didn't pick it up because my best mate refused to use the lift even though he can barely walk ten steps without getting winded, the tosser. The name's Carter, I have the money right here," she lifted her hand, showing Natasha the handful of bills, "and normally I'd come back tomorrow but it's for a friend and tonight's the opening night for their show."

Now that she thought about it, there was a bouquet for Carter, and they'd had a British accent and requested that it be done by today. "The yellow roses, yes?" Natasha asked, holding the door wider and stepping aside to let the woman-- Carter, apparently-- in. She walked behind the counter and opened the refrigerator to grab them.

Carter sighed in relief, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Yes the yellow roses. Thank you so much for doing this, and I'm sorry again, I swear it won't happen a second time."

"Is no problem." She set them on the counter and typed it into the register. "Ribbon?" she asked, pointing to the row that was displayed. Her accent wasn't too thick in her opinion, but sometimes it was hard to understand what a stranger said by virtue of them being a stranger.

"Er." Carter looked at them, brow scrunching as she tried to find the correct one to choose. She settled on a clear ribbon, and Natasha nodded approvingly, pulling the length of it out and snipping it, wrapping it around the stems and tying it without a second thought.

"Card?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't need a card. Thank you so much..." she paused, peering at the name tag, "Natasha?" At her amused nod, Carter repeated, "Thank you Natasha." She handed the flowers over, and Carter accepted them with her free hand, passing over all the cash she was holding, which was double the price. Natasha started to count it out, but Carter stopped her. "It's all for you, I don't need the change."

"This is... too much. Much more than cost."

Carter shook her head. "You've earned every bit of it for doing this for me, it's yours."

"Oh. Thank you."

Carter gave her a nod and a smile, then started to leave. She stopped and turned back to Natasha before she made it more than a foot. "I might be totally out of the line here, but would you like to go on a date with me? I swear I'm not usually this scattered."

Natasha blinked, then walked around the counter, pulling out her phone and opening it up to a new contact. "I work days, but nights are free."

Carter beamed at her, taking the phone and entering her information quickly. "That's excellent, because I also am free most nights." She handed the phone back and started walking backwards for the door. "Text me, alright Natasha?"

"I will." She glanced down at the name. "Peggy?"

"Old fashioned, I know, but that's my mum's fault."

Natasha nodded, even though that hadn't been what she was thinking. "See you soon, Peggy."

Peggy grinned one last time and left with a final, "Thank you again!"

She blushed and hid her face with her hair, not that anyone else was around. She locked the door again and went about the usual closing routine, all the while thinking about Peggy, the British girl in the States that was dressed like she was in a movie about World War II.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
